


Leech

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [5]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Arthur's crazy, F/M, Yandere, You can pretend to be in love with anyone of the other bachlors, false death threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: A few years ago, Arthur gave you the permission to become 'princess' to rule the town. However, he didn't realize back then that he wanted it to be true, and now has his own way to make it as such, evenespeciallywhen you're interested in someone else. Making up a story that his father considered you being in charge of the town as a matter of high treason. So the only way to stay alive was to marry a man you don't love.





	Leech

  
"Arthur, I, I don't understand." Concern crossed the face of the prince as he nodded slowly. Arthur didn't want to see that expression of distraught on her face ever again. Which is why this was necessary.

"Which is reasonable, [Name]. It came as a shock to myself as well." in her hands were the forged documents he'd made, a response from his father - well, made to look as such.

"But, I thought - it was okay? What changed?"

"Well," Arthur stood slowly from being seated at his desk. He was going to miss this room. "A few weeks ago father requested that he know exactly how you ended up taking my position, as I didn't elaborate in my original letter."

"But, how would that change his mind from being okay with this to suddenly charging me with high treason?"

"I had a feeling Lady Ventuswill was merely joking when she said that you came to the palace claiming to be me, frankly, we bear little resemblance." Arthur presses his finger to the bridge of his glasses, moving them further up his face. A nervous habit of his.

"Is there any way to fix this?" She was frantic, however, as was understandable, high treason was subject to death.

"Well, with Ventuswill gone, may her soul rest in peace, we cannot get her word to over rule my father's."

"So you're saying that," [Name] draws off, her eyes on the parchment in her grasp, but it looked more like she was staring at the floor. "we can't do anything? That I'm going to be executed?" tears were slipping down her face, and it was all the Prince could do to keep himself from gathering her in his arms.

"Well, there is one way." Arthur sighed, but seeing [Name]'s sudden eagerness was heart lifting.

"Anything Arthur, I'll do anything."

"Careful, [Name]. You don't know what it is and you're already making promises."

"I love it here Arthur, I'd rather not leave, and if I'm executed it will tarnish the town's reputation. I'll do anything, I can't leave a stain on the town. Please, tell me what I have to do."

A soft smile broke out across Arthur's face, her assertiveness was part of the reason he fell in love with her, to begin with.

"Mariage."

"What?"

"We could tell my father we've been secretly engaged and then you will really be a princess and he can't do anything about it." Her expression, once hopeful seemed to shatter at once. Arthur had to keep himself from scowling at the fact that <i>he</i> must be running through her mind at the moment.

But her sudden closeness to the other man in town has made him jealous enough to finally go through with making her his wife. Shoulder's slouching, [Name] nodded slowly.

"If, it's best. Then I'll do it." Now wasn't the time to embrace her, but Arthur was satisfied for the moment that eventually he'd be able to when ever he wished.

"Would you like me to go with, help explain to--"

"No, I'll do it alone." With [Name]'s back turned to him, Arthur had a feeling that she was going to do more than just explain, and with pursed lips, was trying to plan a way to have evidence to get the other executed. After all, they would be tarnishing his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the others, but I rather like this one.


End file.
